Trop Longtemps Tu
by Mlle Violine
Summary: SBRL en perspective ! Cet OS est très court, il parle de deux hommes qui s'aiment passionnément sans oser se le dire...Résumé pourri, j'en suis désolée...! Venez quand même lire, ça ne vous prendra que peu de temps...! Merci !


_Coucou !_

_Un OS qui ne servirai à rien d'autre qu'à me rien faire plaisir en l'écrivant ! Il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures, comme dirait l'autre..._

_Alors, ceci est un de mes petits délires guimauve, attention overdose de sucre en vue ! _

_Cet OS va réunir les éléments que j'aime beaucoup lire dans les SBRL en général^^_

_Vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes de quoi je parle lorsque vous lirez !_

_DISCLAIMER : rien de ceci, mis à part l'intrigue et un OC, nommée Allison Tayle, que j'ai officiellement désignée comme la petite amie de Peter ! Tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling !! Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages quelque temps pour m'amuser grandement avec *sourit avec un air ravi^^* ! Et l'extrait de chanson que j'ai utilisée pour illustrer l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs appartient au groupe "The Rembrandts".  
_

_PS : J'utilise les noms et surnoms anglais...Ai-je vraiment besoin de les rappeler pour la énième fois ?!_

_PS2 : L'histoire se déroule après Hogwarts, les quatre Maraudeurs occupent un appartement en colocation, Lily vit encore chez ses parents; idem pour Allison. Néanmoins, James et Lily sortent déjà ensemble, de même pour Allison et Peter._

_PS3 : L'histoire est légèrement UA, pour les raisons que je viens de citer (je suppose que les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais fait de coloc' dans l'esprit de JKR^^), et puis même sans ça; de toute façon Voldemort n'existe pas, les Mangemorts non plus, la trahison de Peter encore moins...Et personne ne meurt. Personne ne trahit personne._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter l'histoire telle qu'on sait qu'elle s'est déroulée..._

_Voilà, j'ai tout dit je crois, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_MLLE POTTER._

_

* * *

  
_

**Londres, 1er septembre 1978.**

Il faisait encore très gris sur la ville, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et pourtant, Remus Lupin était déjà réveillé. Et pourtant, le jeune homme tombait réellement de sommeil. Mais le souvenir de la pleine lune qui venait de se passer la semaine précédente le torturait toujours. Pourtant, elle s'était bien passée, d'autant plus que la bête tapie en lui avait toujours à ses côtés et comme compagnons de jeu, Padfoot le chien, Prongs le cerf et Wormtail le rat.

Remus soupira et s'affala bruyamment sur l'immense canapé rouge qui faisait face à la télé que James avait insisté pour acheter à grands frais.

« Quelle vie... » pensait précisément le lycanthrope. Il n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, devoir un jour assister à ça.

Ses trois meilleurs amis, alias James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew; le soutenaient totalement dans l'épreuve qu'était sa lycanthropie, et ce depuis leur cinquième année à Hogwarts.

Remus se souvenait, lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle...Il avait d'abord cru à une blague, puis s'était rendu compte que ses trois amis tenaient énormément à lui au point de vouloir changer leurs modes de vies pour un maigrichon aux cheveux fauves couvert de cicatrices...!

Remus sourit, et soudain un vieux refrain résonna dans la pièce. Quelqu'un chantait...

_« I'll be there for you..._

_When the rains starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you..._

_Like I've been there before _

_I'll be there for you..._

_'Cuz you're there for me too... » _**(1)**

Remus se retourna, chantant aussi. C'était leur chanson préférée, à tous les quatre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trahis et ne se trahiraient jamais. Ils se l'étaient juré.

Les Maraudeurs, à la vie, à la mort...!

C'était Sirius qui avait entonné la mélodie si familière. Il était debout, juste devant la porte, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, mais debout malgré tout, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, blanc, qui révélait une bonne partie de son anatomie.

Remus retint un rougissement, en vain, et baissa les yeux.

Depuis sa troisième année, il était fou amoureux de Sirius. Et jamais, au grand jamais: il ne le lui dirait. C'était son secret. Seuls James et Lily étaient au courant. Et il leur avait fait jurer de garder egarder son secret éternellement...!

Remus se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la fois où il avait avoué à James qu'il était gay. Puis, qu'il était amoureux de Sirius...

_Flash-Back _(**Nda : Désolée, ça devient une vraie maladie de faire des flash-back...! xD**)

Il neigeait, on était en plein mois de décembre, et Remus se sentait de moins en moins bien en présence de son ami. Sirius le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, en cours, dans le dortoir, et même parfois dans la salle de bains quand lui-même se brossait les dents et que le brun prenait sa douche du soir...Dans ces moments-là, Remus avait énormément de mal à se retenir d'ouvrir la cabine de douche, le regarder longuement, droit dans les yeux; le rejoindre et l'embrasser si intensément qu'il en aurait ensuite mal aux lèvres...

Remus secoua la tête; et tenta de se recentrer sur son livre.

- Alors, toujours en train de lire mon Moony ?

Pas besoin de s'appeler Einstein pour déduire à qui appartenait cette voix...!

C'était bien sûr Sirius Black. Remus leva le regard, et resta sans voix, une fois de plus, devant la beauté radieuse de son ami. Les yeux gris le fixaient, et Sirius avait un grand sourire, ce genre de sourire qui vous laisse baba.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour reprendre le cours normal de ses pensées.

Malheureusement, Sirius s'en aperçut, et il vint s'agenouiller aux pieds du lycanthrope, l'empêchant alors de réfléchir à nouveau correctement.

Il le fixait toujours, et Remus rougit sous son regard inquisiteur.

- A quoi tu penses, Moony ?

- A rien de spécial, Pad'...mentit Remus avec un ton vague.

Sirius sourit de nouveau, et Remus sentit clairement son chaud parfum épicé remonter vers ses narines. Il dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

James Potter se tenait sur le seuil de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor, le regard inquisiteur. Il scruta Remus à travers ses lunettes rondes, et dit lentement à l'intention de Sirius, toutefois sans le regarder :

- Sirius, tu peux aller ailleurs, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais parler avec Remus...

- Ouais...On se rejoint sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- J'essaierai d'y être d'ici une demi-heure. A toute !

Remus regarda Sirius partir, ses sentiments et ses pensées tournoyant à toute vitesse dans son cerveau, lui donnant presque mal à la tête. Cette démarche, Merlin...

James s'assit face à Remus, qui tenta de se recomposer un visage impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Moony ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, James...

- Pas à moi, Remus, je t'en prie...Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche !

Remus soupira longuement, mais ne dit rien. James ne dit rien non plus, laissant le temps à son ami de trouver ses mots.

- Je suis gay, James.

Il avait lâché ces mots sans réfléchir, et écarquilla les yeux d'un air affolé. Mais James le rassura d'un sourire compréhensif, et fit un signe de la main :

- Continue.

- Euh, bah...C'est tout.

- Menteur.

Remus soupira, et il tritura longuement la page de couverture du livre qu'il avait sur ses genoux, très embêté. James finit par dire :

- Rem', je ne vais pas te manger ! Dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça...!

- Alors là, je crois que tu ne peux pas plus te tromper...

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de James. Il regarda son ami, et dit :

- Bon sang Moony, tu aimes Sirius.

A la seule mention du prénom, Remus fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se contrôler. Interloqué par la réaction de son ami, James se leva et l'entoura de ses bras, dans un geste protecteur et consolateur.

- Bah, Moony...?!

- Désolé James, sanglota le lycanthrope, mais je...Je n'en peux plus...

- Dis-lui...

- Quoiii ?! Mais enfin James, tu n'y penses pas !! Laisse tomber cette idée, je pourrai très bien vivre avec l'idée que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques...

_Fin du Flash-Back_

- Moony...?

- Excuse-moi Siri, je pensais à autre chose...

- J'avais bien vu oui, rit le grand brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là...?

- Je t'ai entendu te lever.

Remus sourit doucement, et avoua :

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir...

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux, rougit plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, et balbutia :

- Enfin Siri, je...

- Je pensais que ça pourrait être marrant, non...?

En relevant les yeux, Remus croisa les prunelles de Sirius et vit alors quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas bien. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, les deux jouaient un jeu compliqué et bizarre, qui ne semblait ni avoir de fin, ni de règles.

Et Remus était persuadé que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu...Du moins, pour l'Animagus. Pour lui c'était beaucoup plus que ça en vérité ! C'est pourquoi il accepta, bien malgré lui, de dormir avec Sirius.

Mais lorsque celui-ci l'aida à se lever en lui prenant doucement la main, Remus sentit son estomac se contracter, se réduire et descendre quelque part au niveau de ses chaussettes.

Les yeux gris de Sirius semblaient s'être assombris...De désir...?! Non, il devait rêver...

Mais quand Sirius ferma la porte de sa chambre, Remus frissonna devant ce que cela impliquait dans son imagination trop fertile.

Et dans ladite imagination, ça signifiait...quelque chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentionner par peur de choquer les plus jeunes âmes encore non perverties par les jeux amoureux...

Remus se déshabilla en tout hâte, et Sirius vint se coucher tout près de lui. Il était même trop près. Remus réprima de nouveau un frisson, et se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées.

« Merlin, heureusement que personne ne lit dans mes pensées...! »

Remus éteignit la lumière, mais il sentit quelque chose de légèrement chaud se glisser contre son ventre. C'était la main de Sirius. Il étouffa un glapissement, et renonça cependant à protester lorsque sa main s'aventura plus haut, caressant sensuellement sa gorge découverte. Sirius pivota de façon à être plus à l'aise, et alors que Remus restait sans défenses, il se pencha très doucement au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et la bouche de Remus s'entrouvrit, comme appelant le baiser, l'implorant, le désirant de toutes ses forces...

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'embrassèrent, Remus sentit une vague de désir brûlant partir de ses reins et monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement, dans l'urgence, et Sirius se dépêcha de dévêtir complètement Remus. Il réussit à articuler :

- Moony, je...

Le lycanthrope se redressa sur un coude, et dévisagea son compagnon de chambrée.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement...?

- Toi, Moony. Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps...

Remus eut un frisson incontrôlé, mais tenta néanmoins de se maîtriser :

- Jusqu'au prochain mec...?

- Non Moony, tu n'es pas, tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais un mec parmi d'autres. Tu es juste le mec parfait, l'homme avec qui j'ai envie de vivre.

Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait rêvé de ça tellement longtemps, sans oser y croire, sans oser le formuler clairement...

- Je t'aime, Remus.

A nouveau, Sirius le regarda avec cette expression qui révèle des sentiments vrais et sincères...Remus osait à peine y croire...Enfin, son plus beau et son plus cher rêve se réalisait...!

- Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il remercia Merlin, et répondit plutôt deux fois qu'une à la déclaration de Sirius en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » toute la nuit, lui faisant l'amour tendrement.

* * *

_(1): Refrain de la célèbrissime chanson des Rembrandts, « I'll Be There For You », utilisée comme générique de Friends._

_J'espère que ce trèèèès court OS vous aura plu !!_

_A très bientôt pour un JPLE ! ;)_

_MLLE POTTER._**  
**


End file.
